moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Buster
Buster is a 2023 British 3D computer-animated epic space opera musical fantasy adventure comedy film directed by Bill Condon from a screenplay written by Stephen Chbosky and Evan Spiliotopoulos, and produced by Illumination Entertainment. It is based on the Broadway musical Annie and the Star Wars saga. After the premiere, the movie becomes Tony-winning. It stars Christian Bale, Tom Hiddleston, James Corden, Mia Wasikowska, Mel Brooks, Hugh Laurie, Domhnall Gleeson, and Jeff Goldblum. The film was more like a space opera and set in Planet Kryptonite. Premise Told as a musical space-odyssey epic wartime-drama, Planet Kryptonite is in danger. Buster and his friends will stop the Spaceballs, with help from Obi-Wan. Cast *Christian Bale as Buster *Tom Hiddleston as Palpatine *James Corden as Hans *Mia Wasikowska as Leia *Mel Brooks as King Tommy *Hugh Laurie as Obi-Wan *Domhnall Gleeson as Francis *Jeff Goldblum as Dan (Buster's grandfather) Characters KFP3-promo-shifu.png Live_action_timothy_q_mouse_by_averagejoeartwork-d8lnvij.png Nick Wilde (Render Disney).png Rabbit.png 3.png Judy_Hopps_pose_render.png Christopher Robin 70.png Christopher robin Tigger.png The_Jungle_Book_2016_Shere_Khan_Poster.png Makunga icon nosfx.png Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-7450.png BossWolf2.png Christopher robin Winnie the Pooh.png Christopher_robin_Piglet.png KFP3-promo-kai.png Bellwether.png Soundtrack File:Ashes (from the Deadpool 2 Motion Picture Soundtrack)|Ashes (played as the first song of the end credits) File:The Greatest Show (from The Greatest Showman Soundtrack) Official Audio|The Greatest Show File:James Corden - I Promise You (from the Motion Picture "Peter Rabbit" - Audio)|I Promise You File:This Is Me|This is Me File:Days In The Sun (From "Beauty and the Beast" Audio Only)|Days In The Sun File:Vanessa Williams - I See a Kingdom (from Elmo in Grouchland)|I See a Kingdom File:You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (2014 Film Version)|You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile File:Annie (1999) - "Easy Street"|Easy Street File:Dan Stevens - Evermore (From "Beauty and the Beast")|Evermore File:The Mob Song (From "Beauty and the Beast" Audio Only)|The Mob Song File:Best Day Ever|Best Day Ever File:Diana Ross Ain't No Mountain High Enough Chicken Little 6 OST|Ain't No Mountain High Enough (played at the end of the film) File:Parliament - Flash Light|Flash Light (played as the second song of the end credits) IMDb Connections References *It's a Wonderful Life (1946) - Scene where Hans, Leia and Buster's crew contribute money to finance Buster's heroism at the end of the film recalls the final scene of IAWL where George Bailey's friends bail him out. *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) - The infamous scene featuring Hans and Leia preventing Buster from going over the cliff after Francis' defeat parodies the Grinch trying to stop the sleigh from falling off. *Star Trek (1966) (TV Series) - After being freed from the dungeon, Buster tells Hans "We're going to need help, lots of help," spoofing Star Trek's Scotty talking about "power" *The Godfather (1972) - Buster wakes up with a doll head in the dungeon bed. *Saturday Night Fever (1977) - Dance scene at the end of the film. *Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) - Buster's mentor, Obi-Wan, frozen in carbonite by Palpatine as his death. *Batman (1989) - At the film's climax when Hans quotes Jack Nicholson as the Jack Napier when he says "We've been ratted out, boys." *Glengarry Glen Ross (1992) - During his betrayal, Francis says, "I have a very important sales conference downtown" *The Lion King (1994) - The slow motion shots of Hans battling Francis. *American Beauty (1999) - Buster is laying on the dungeon floor with flowers coming from above while the soundtrack from the movie is played. *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) - Francis about to kill Buster and his friends with his orb during the final battle parodies Saruman about to kill the Fellowship with the palantír. *Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) - Hans fights Francis 'guards in a jumping, spinning style to save Buster that is exactly like Yoda in AOTC *The Cat in the Hat (2003) - Francis getting pushed off the cliff by Hans is simillar to Larry falling into the Mother of All Messes. *Finding Nemo (2003) - Obi-Wan's last words to Buster while being frozen in carbonite, "Kid... say hello to your grandpa for me", are simillar to Gil's last words, "Sharkbait... telI your dad I said hi." *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - "Dance Fight," at the film's final battle. Trivia *The series is based on the Star Wars series. The characters are parodies of the series' characters: **Buster is a parody of the Star Wars character Luke Skywalker. **Leia is a parody of the Star Wars character Leia Organa and C-3PO. **Hans is a parody of the Star Wars characters Han Solo and Chewbacca. **Obi-Wan is a parody of the Star Wars characters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. **Francis is a parody of the Star Wars character Darth Vader. **Palpatine is a parody of the Star Wars characters Wilhuff Tarkin and the Emperor. **The Spaceballs are a parody of The Empire.